Medieval Party 2009
The Medieval Party 2009 was a party that began on May 8th and ended on the 17th. It was one of the biggest parties ever, and almost every room was decorated, but almost all the rooms were exactly the same or similar to the preceding Medieval Party. It had a party room, the Treetop Fort, which came back from the last years Medieval Party. There was a poll on the What's New Blog where you could vote from three backgrounds. All three of them were new, and they said that the winner will be available in a special Medieval Catalog during the party. Members were able to do a special quest known as the Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!). Free items Trivia *Every day the party went by, a candle blew out in the Coffee Shop. *This was the first appearance of Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!). Gallery Sneak peeks Sneak peek!.png Construction Medieval Party 2009 construction Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2009 construction Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2009 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2009 construction Ski Village.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2009 construction Town.png|Town I257248295 70639 2.png|Underground Pool Rooms Medieval Party 2009 Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2009 Beacon.png|Beacon Medieval Party 2009 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Medieval Party 2009 Book Room.png|Book Room Medieval Party 2009 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Medieval Party 2009 Cove.png|Cove Medieval Party 2009 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Medieval Party 2009 Dock.png|Dock Medieval Party 2009 Forest.png|Forest Medieval Party 2009 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Medieval Party 2009 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Medieval Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Medieval Party 2009 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Medieval Party 2009 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Medieval Party 2009 Night Club.png|Night Club Medieval Party 2009 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Medieval Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Medieval Party 2009 Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2009 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Medieval Party 2009 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2009 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2009 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2009 Town.png|Town Medieval Party 2009 Treetop Fort.png|Treetop Fort Medieval Party 2009 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Ye Knight's Quest Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest orb room.png|Orb room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest target room.png|Target room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room start.png|Maze room entrance Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room 1 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room 2 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room 3 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room 4 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 5.png|Maze room 5 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room 6 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room 7 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room.png|Maze lost room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 2.png|Maze lost room (if lost a second time) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 3.png|Maze lost room (if lost a third time) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest final room.png|Final room Advertisements Medieval Party 2009 ad 2.PNG|An advertisement for the Medieval Party 2009 from Club Penguin Times issue #184 Medieval Party 2009 ad.PNG|Another advertisement for the Medieval Party 2009 from Club Penguin Times issue #185 SWF Rooms Music *Main theme *Lighthouse *Underground *Ye Knight's Quest and Princesses Too! *Ye Knight's Quest Final Quest Room Category:Medieval Party Category:Parties of 2009 Category:2009